


Because You Saw Me For Who I Am

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 10:18:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 10,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5244638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Characters involved:</p><p>Cass, <br/>O'Donnell, <br/>Enila, <br/>Kisandra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue - After The Flood

Cass had thought O'Donnell was dead, she had been told that O'Donnell was dead, but here she was... stepping out the TARDIS, smiling and happy. She had been saved. Lunn had not been saved. Still, Cass reflected that perhaps it was better like this. Lunn had been scared to say how he felt and, even after she snapped and kissed him, he bolted from the room. That had been how he died. There was one ghost left and, because he refused to stay, refused to slow down, he had died. Cass had chosen to send the one other survivor home, choosing to stay and clean the base, clear everything away, pack other people's belongings and make sure that the loved ones had something to remember them by. She had been left to face only O'Donnell's things by the time she was done and yet.... she had lingered. O'Donnell had been the only one besides Lunn who even attempted to understand her. Now, seeing Alice... O'Donnell... step from the TARDIS and walk toward her... she was happy to have her home. Even for only a little while. Now she sent a sign to the Command, letting them know that she had been wrong, that O'Donnell was actually alive and that they both would be staying here, working to keep the Drum from breaking. They would work alone, however, as they neither needed or wanted more people around them. They were happiest together, Cass used more paper to say what she needed to say but they understood each other and, after a while of slightly tense conversation, they had remained friends, O'Donnell seemed happier when she was able to work alone, and Cass often left her to maintain the computer systems, preferring to find food, drinks and keep them both alive. It was a relationship that had come to be out of necessity and yet, neither woman had been able to deny that the warmth of the hug when the Doctor had returned O'Donnell home had much to do with the way that both women cared greatly about each other. Learning to live together had not been easy, but then, without any men or anyone else around, they had learnt that they were not so different and that they could indeed get on just fine. 

That had been the start of a whole new adventure, one that neither Cass or O'Donnell had expected to find themselves on, but were happy to go along with all the same. It had started, as adventures so often did, with a crash landed alien ship, except this one bore an alien race who seemed almost human, although neither woman had been sure they could trust them. That would need time, after the flood everything had changed. 

Still Cass had been insistant that they help the women, for the creatures were indeed female and humanoid, to settle in and learn to live. It was clear the ship was finished and, if they were both completely honest, Cass and O'Donnell were beginning to want an adventure again.


	2. Chapter 1 - The Aliens

Cass had been the one to make the first hesitant move, Kisandra seemed the most human, although she visibly flinched when Cass extended the paper, paper she had written a welcome on. 

Enila had moved instantly to rest a hand on Kisandra's shoulder, taking the paper and reading it aloud, her eyes flickering warmly as she glanced up at Cass and O'Donnell. It was clear neither woman was coping with how much they loved each other. Cass seemed to know O'Donnell was hiding, although they were still both very possessive of each other, O'Donnell often seemed to step the stand beside Cass. The two were close, that much was clear and yet, much as they loved each other, and considered each other theirs... it was clear that they had not yet said out loud that they loved one another, or even written it. Enila smiled knowingly then, surprising both Cass and O'Donnell, began to sign flawlessly. Cass had stepped closer then, shrugging O'Donnell's warning hand off her shoulder, smiling as she responded to the woman. 

Kisandra watched in easy calm, she was the granddaughter of Bennett, although she would not tell them that. They had not yet experienced real time or space travel and so they would not believe her, Enila was, by all real descriptions, an alien, although she had become almost human. Enila acted as if she was human and she would make it work. Somehow. Enila and Kisandra also loved one another, in the most human of ways. Enila had become Kisandra's translator when an accident had broken her hearing for life, Kisandra had already, thankfully, learnt to sign, a last remaining skill that was needed from the times they were now in. She had looked up at Enila now and signed something in silence, Enila smiled, nodded then glanced at Cass, both signing and speaking aloud for O'Donnell's benefit. 

"Kisandra, my friend, my companion... she likes you, both of you."

Cass had smiled, nodding and signing something in return, making Enila laugh. 

"Yes, Cass..."

Her responce was both spoken and signed again. 

"She likes both of you, and so do I. I... we... hope we can all become friends..."

O'Donnell had stayed silent, then sighed. 

"Someone will have to teach me to sign..."

Enila smiled, translating O'Donnell's words for both Cass and Kisandra. 

"I will."

It was that promise which had brought them closer, although they still knew very little about each other, the bonds would form slowly and the four women would find themselves bound together for life, for all their lives.


	3. Chapter 2 - Dropping All Guards

Cass and Kisandra had become firm friends very easily, Kisandra had a gentle smile and often seemed just delighted to have met someone else who understood her, life had been lonely for her since her accident, Enila had been the only one who understood her. Kisandra's smile lit her face up, her already kind eyes seemed softer still when she smiled. The light blue of them changing to an almost sea-shaded blue-green, it was the way the light hit them, Cass knew that and yet... they fascinated her. Kisandra's hair was much the same shade of light brown-y blonde as Cass' own and yet... she seemed able to own it. The woman when she stood, was tall and willowy, although she seemed almost afraid of her own height, Cass had soon understood why, balance was tricky when you could not hear, being tall could not have been much help. Kisandra seemed happiest when they sat and 'talked', although the use of paper had once again dropped. Cass and Kisandra's talks often took place as they worked, Kisandra delighting in learning about the Drum facility and Cass. Although they had agreed that one day all four women would have to talk about their pasts, all four of them had kept some level of guard up and, if they truly wanted to become a strong team, they needed to work more on trusting each other, talking about their pasts would be a good way to grow trust. Although neither Cass or O'Donnell seemed to hide much from each other about how they were doing or feeling in the present it was clear neither of them had really talked much about the past. Enila and Kisandra had shared their pasts with one another, although since they now had two new friends they would need to do it all over again, with Cass and O'Donnell. Enila seemed a little shy about the idea but she trusted Kisandra, she always had and it was clear that, despite not talking much about their pasts that Kisandra and Cass had begun to fall a little in love with one another. 

Enila had been spending more time with O'Donnell, Alice... Alice seemed to prefer using her last name and, much as it confused her, Enila went along with it. She would call Alice by her last name, call her O'Donnell. It didn't matter which name she used for the woman anyway. They had worked together on helping O'Donnell learn at least enough sign to be able to understand Cass and Kisandra most of the time, although Enila still occasionally had to decode the meanings or tell them to slow down. She had been brought up on a colony in space, a human race but they had matured beyond that to become almost telepathic, sign was only needed for those who could not hear as it seemed the loss of normal hering also tok their ability to hear in their minds. It was brutal and it had upset Enila to admit why she had learnt, her usually bright blue eyes turning a misty shade of pale blue, her long, almost blonde but still brunette hair falling in her face. That had been the first time that O'Donnell dared to touch her, stoking tears from Enila's cheek, tucking hair out of Enila's eyes, her smile softly reassuring before she signed what she said. 

"You care too deeply..."

Enila had smiled, nodding a little. 

"Perhaps."

She agreed, both speaking and signing. 

That had been the first step toward admitting how they felt. It had happened quickly and, much as both Cass and O'Donnell found it hard to admit how they felt about one another they had admitted they were both beginning to love Enila and Kisandra. It was clear Kisandra and Enila were in love and so they would have to find a way to admit how they felt about one another too, it was hopeless to hope that the two would allow themselves to be split apart and so, they would have to learn how to be a part of a four-way relationship.


	4. Chapter 3 - History Is Simply The Past Made Into A Story... So Tell It.

Talking about their histories was still difficult, and yet, one night, as they settled together in the eating area, or as Cass still called it 'the feeding room', they had agreed they would share them. It was not easy and, much as Cass had suggested they talk about their pasts, not a single one wanted to go first... In the end it had been Cass who came up with the answer, she had written their names on pieces of paper, shaken them, and suggested they pick an order based on whose name came out when. When the others agreed she shook the tin again then pulled a name out. 

'Kisandra'. 

Kisandra had winced, but nodded, picking the second name and smirking slightly. 

'O'Donnell' 

O'Donnell had sighed, rolling her eyes then nodded all the same, selecting the next name. 

'Enila' 

Enila had smiled, agreeing confidently before picking the obvious name from the tin. 

'Cass'. 

Silence fell as they moved away, gathering snacks and drinks, then settled. They would talk but they would also listen and support one another. Silence fell, then Kisandra began to sign. 

'I was born many years in the future... I know it sounds crazy but it's true... and I was a hearing child, right up until the age of 16. Daddy looked after me as much as he could but by the age of 16 I was determined to make my own way in life... that turned out to be a mistake... I fell in with a bad crowd. I thought it was so cool to sit and smoke on the higher decks, until I slipped. I hit my head and found that when I woke I had broken some of the inner working of my ear... I was lucky, I should have died...' 

She paused, wiping her eyes before continuing. 

'At the age of 16 I was alone, Daddy didn't know how to sign, Mum was already dead and nobody cared to learn to sign for the 'idiotic girl' who had been so stupid with her life... I spent five years learning how to cope with being Deaf and making myself heard, it wasn't easy and Daddy, sweet Daddy, insisted he would help. He died when I was 24 and I was alone for a year before Enila arrived... I don't know what really happened, all I was told was that she was alien and wouldn't speak to anyone.' 

She paused again, smiling shyly across at Enila. 

'I fell in love with her, so fast... Enila cared enough to learn to sign, to teach me to sign properly and we grew together. There's been a few adventures in the past, mostly adventures with The Doctor, but if you have met him... you know what type of adventures they were and I'd rather not remember all the friends I lost... Enila stayed with me though. She's been the dearest friend I've ever had...' 

O'Donnell had smiled slightly, wiping tears from Kisandra's cheek before she began to sign her story, a little hesitant, not looking at anyone. 

'I grew up in the Army... then I was invited to join UNIT... then finally I was given a chance to work here. Not a single place had someone I knew I liked and yet I got on with it. I grew up simply, I grew up alone with my father, my mother left us for a navy man and... well I don't know if she's even alive anymore. I was so happy to meet the Doctor, then I was shot... I was supposed to die but the Doctor got me out.. I don't know how, I can't remember but I'm so happy he brought me back. It was as I lay dying that I realized I loved Cass... I had loved her from the moment I set eyes on her... She's smart, beautiful.... I have never been able to really talk about my past as I never understood it but I know now that working and living with the Army taught me how to hide what I was... there's been no happiness for me for years... not until I met Cass.' 

O'Donnell fell silent then added. 

'Alice was the name my mother gave me... which is why I prefer O'Donnell... my father's name' 

Silence fell again and Enila smiled slightly, her voice soft as she whispered 'Dear girl' to O'Donnell, somewhat lovingly and comfortingly. Her touch was light as she stroked Kisandra's cheek. 

'Kisandra already knows my story... but I will tell it, for you both O'Donnell... Cass...' 

A pause, a small intake of breath and a wait for her hands to steady, then Enila began to sign. 

'As you have probably guessed, I am alien, was alien... I chose to give up some of what I am to become human. It is a flaw my species have... we live forever and we keep the same shape as most humans but we do not love, we should not love, a genetic flaw created me. Enila. Enila means 'Flawed one'.'

Another pause, during which Cass passed out drinks, sensing Enila may need one when she finished. 

'I was born on a planet much like earth, a copy in fact, my race believe in dominating everything... but we also have telepaths, we can hear what each one of us is thinking, that is part of why I was so different. I hated being heard, I shut people out. I knew, instantly, that if they knew I was capable of love... much more of loving another female... I should be shunned, if not killed. I ran away when I was 19 earth years old, although by our standards I was already 25. I chose to cut out the parts of me that I hated, my telepathy died and I had to fight to keep my hearing, our species linked the two but I... and I do not understand how, broke the link, I was able to hear without 'hearing' the people wanting to telepath with me... I changed, my body grew and I became an adult. I was only 22 in earth years when I met Kisandra. Kisandra's father saved me, took me to see her, got me to talk with her... he knew that I could sign, it had been all I could do to convince them I didn't want to harm them.' 

A pause, a small shrug and Enila continued softly. 

'Kisandra saved me... she saved my life and I love her... we were married when she was only 26 but I was, in my own species terms, far older.... it was then I stopped counting in the way my species did, I chose humanity, I de-aged to match Kisandra... and I think it was the best choice I ever made.' 

Silence fell, Kisandra smiled, squeezing Enila's hand reassuringly, Enila drank and Cass began to talk, to sign, her story, hating that they had all suffered so much. Still she had to share her own story. 

'I was born on Earth, to a Deaf mother and a hearing father... They gave me a name that was too long and I hated it... Daddy always called me Cass, so I kept Cass when I joined the Drum. I was happy as a child, Daddy cared for me, Mum did her best to keep me safe, although I was always falling into traps, in trouble, getting muddy. Daddy had to fight to stop Mum sending me to a Deaf boarding school, insisting I was capable of learning in a normal school. I was, I got high grades and I did well... but the other children hated me. I was the 'freak' of the schoolyard. I never played, I just watched, or read, or ignored everyone. Classes kept me out of trouble and I learnt to do what I do here, I manage the mechanics, I guard the base and stop it falling apart. I was so proud to go to College, then University. Mum was not proud, she became hateful.' 

A pause then Cass pushed on. 

'Daddy got me a job, my first job, when I was 17 years old, from there I grew better at talking with other people through paper and signing, I grew confident and stopped hiding who I was. I was proud to get this job and I still am... but I never admitted, even once, even to myself, that I might love Lunn, my translator. When he died I shut down... I struggled and I worked alone. Until the Doctor brought O'Donnell back... I thought when I lost Lunn I had lost my one chance at love... until we hugged, then I knew, I knew I had been lying to myself, yes I loved Lunn but I had loved O'Donnell... She was my reason to live for so long until you came... Kisandra, who understands exactly what it is to be a Deaf woman, Enila who knows how to teach sign... I was happy to live with just O'Donnell, making connections with paper... but now we can talk, really talk... and I can honestly say this...' 

A pause, during which Cass finally looked up, directly at O'Donnell. 

'I love you'

O'Donnell had smiled, signing the same words. 

It was the start of something new, where before they had all been hiding secrets, the secrets had been torn apart. All that was left was honesty.


	5. Chapter 4 - Love, In All It's Variations

Love was starting to flourish in the base, they all still worked, Cass and Kisandra working on the base mechanics and making sure the locks and doors worked, if the trouble ever came back they wanted to be sure they could handle it. Enila and O'Donnell working on the computers, manitaining them, updating the pass system so that only Cass, Kisandra, Enila or O'Donnell... or if need be The Doctor, could work it. They needed to be sure, much as Cass and O'Donnell would never say so, they were still frightened and still aware of just how fragile the escape they had been part of had been and that if the trouble returned they may not otherwise survive. The difference was, they all used sign, able to communicate fully, they used cam-links to pass messages and they were all relaxed as they worked. Sharing their lives was easy now. Nobody was hiding anything and, when they had the chance, they all shared their meals, they had a cooking rota and a cleaning rota and they worked as a team, it had been easy to fall for one another, the honesty shown as well as the tenderness shown on the night they all shared their stories had made it simple, each and every one of them had been hurt in some way by the past but as they looked at the future they had together all they could see was hope. Whilst the work often divided into Cass and Kisandra as well as O'Donnell and Enila, the night was not as easily split, O'Donnell and Cass had finally admitted they loved each other, but they also loved, and needed, Enila and Kisandra. Working out how to keep them all seperate but also able to talk or share their lives or loves had been a little tricky and, eventually, they had all agreed that they would ask one another when they wanted company in their own bedrooms, it could be two, or three, or four, it didn't matter and if sexual relations happened they were talked about honestly, although, so early on sex was not as much of a factor as nightmares. Enila had woken once to hear Kisandra crying, moving from her own room to Kisandra's, stunned to find that she had been beaten to the room by Cass, who sat calmly cradling Kisandra, stroking her hair and rocking her to sleep. Cass had met Enila's eyes and smiled, whilst they were still learning to trust instincts, Kisandra's screams and sobs had called the women she loved most to her side, Cass had moved on instinct, not hearing Kisandra's sobs but sensing something was wrong, Enila had heard the very familiar sobs. Cass was much amused when the next night saw O'Donnell as the one in tears and Enila at her side in seconds, whilst they still loved the woman they had lived with the longest it was clear they had become bondd to every single person in the base. All four of them took care of each other and, on the nights when someone did cry, there was always gentle comfort over the night, and the next day often saw the person who had been woken and shaken enough to cry sheltered safely in another's arms, the ones who were not holding the woman often spent time cooking or cleaning in their place whilst they slept off the nightmares. 

Slowly the nightmares began to fade, neither Cass or Enila was woken as often and, much as they too struggled with nightmares, it was easier to wake alone and sneak to find one another, Enila knew when Cass woke from dreams before she could cry and often found her, weeping in silence. Enila's own dreams were easily chased away by the warmth of another's arms, be it Cass, Kisandra or even O'Donnell. O'Donnell and Kisandra's nightmares faded quickly when they were reassured that they were not alone, that they were safe and loved. As the nightmares faded however, another beast reared it's head. Lust. 

Nightmares turned to Dreams, and Dreams into lust-filled visions. Sometimes it was only one of them who dreamt of sexual relations, sometimes two, sometimes three and sometimes all four. Those were the mornings where either the one, the two, the three or all of them were silent, musing over what they had dreamt up and wondering who would be the first to snap and choose to make it a reality. 

Soon enough they found out, Cass had been the one to dream of a world, a night, where all of them slept together, two couples but in the same room. She was not quite ready to actively go to that level, but she was sure she wanted each woman she worked with, she had always wanted to pleasure O'Donnell, to chase the memories of a world where O'Donnell was unable to be loved away. Now though she found herself wanting to know what it felt like to kiss Enila, to feel a taller body pressed against her own, to know what it was to make love to another Deaf woman. She would, eventually, admit it. Slowly but surely she admitted what she was feeling to Kisandra, a little nervous. Kisandra had surprised her by admitting she had wondered the same thing. Then she had told Enila what she was feeling, and thinking, and Enila had again surprised her by admitting she too was feeling a rise in her lust for other people, finally she had spoken to O'Donnell, they had always agreed that Cass and O'Donnell as well as Kisandra and Enila needed to be the first couples to lie together and pleasure one another. O'Donnell had surprised her the most, instantly kissing her, it was not the same sweet kiss they often shared when Cass did comfort O'Donnell over the course of a night, it was fierce, passionate and hungry, an ache clear in O'Donnell's eyes. When they broke apart it was to a very appreciative audience, Kisandra and Enila smiling and openly applauding. O'Donnell had flushed slightly, smiling all the same.

That night was going to be the start of the next part of the relationships. Sexual relationships were starting to form alongside the romances and friendships that all four had already carefully cultivated.


	6. Chapter 5 - Oh! What A Night  - O'Donnell & Cass

After a while of eating and talking with Kisandra and Enila, it had become clear that both Cass and Kisandra were desperate to move on, to start the next part of the relationship process, to accept and give pleasure, to have a physical form for their love. It had been O'Donnell who rose first, leading Cass away, both women ignoring the teasing of Kisandra and Enila, they all knew that soon enough Kisandra and Enila would also give in to lust. 

Upon leaving however O'Donnell had paused, a little awkwardly. 

'Whose room?'

The question, although signed, was clearly a little tentative and Cass smiled, shrugging, then deciding that she should probably choose since O'Donnell was clearly still a little nervous. 

'Mine? Bigger bed?'

O'Donnell had smiled and nodded, happy that they had a good reason to use Cass' room... although she was really just slightly nervous about the idea of being naked. She had not slept with, or shown her naked body to, anyone in a long time and, much as she knew she loved Cass, and she did love her, she was shy. It was clear that Cass was also a little edgy but she was less nervous. 

Once back in Cass' room it had been easy for Cass to lower the lights to a slightly more romantic setting, allowing them both still to communicate but also to relax and enjoy what was about to happen. O'Donnell was nervous even as she finally removed her cap and let her hair down, blushing slightly even as she set aside her wrist bandana, she was still mostly dressed but the act of undressing herself was still something she was a little tentative about, setting aside her dog-tags had been the last chance she had to stop. Still she gathered her thoughts and focused on Cass, Cass who was also undressing, Cass who was smiling at her with nothing but love in her eyes. Boots and socks had followed the rest of her outfit to the floor before she peeled away the tank-top and trousers that hid her curves whilst also flattering them, Cass had again mirrored her and, once she was in nothing but underwear, once they were both in nothing but underwear, Cass had stopped her, drawing her into a deep, sweet but passionate kiss, her smile soft when O'Donnell sighed slightly and relaxed. She had guided O'Donnell's hands to her bra-strap, allowing O'Donnell to remove it before moving to remove O'Donnell's. The two had fallen silent, nothing but eye-contact and soft smiles, Cass had knelt to draw O'Donnell's boxers loose, smiling as O'Donnell blushed. Cass wore slightly more feminine underwear and yet, it was with confidence that she let them drop, stepping to meet O'Donnell again, guiding O'Donnell to the bed, nidging her down and settling over her. O'Donnell seemed shy and yet, as Cass kissed her again she let out a soft sigh and relaxed, allowing Cass time to kiss and caress every inch of her body, Cass had been determined to have the first chance at O'Donnell as she knew O'Donnell would willingly give once relaxed, but would also bolt if asked to recieve love after having given Cass pleasure. So this was the best way. Cass' eyes were locked on O'Donnell's as she moved to cup and caress her breasts, her smile soft as she felt O'Donnell purr and arch to her touch, leaning down to kiss O'Donnell sweetly even as she remained there, teasing O'Donnell until she was sure she could move on. Then, slowly, tenderly, she ran a hand lower on O'Donnell's body, feeling O'Donnell's purr turn to moans even as she moved to tease her clit, then slowly, sweetly, push inwards. O'Donnell had surprised her with her muttered curse, the feeling of something inside tearing telling her the last truth that O'Donnell had kept to herself. O'Donnell had been a virgin until now. The smile she gave O'Donnell said how pleased, how proud, she was to be O'Donnell's first and she set a slow but loving pace, her lips covering O'Donnell's time and again as she pleasured her lover, taking every chance to touch, caress, tease, kiss O'Donnell. When O'Donnell finally did hit a climax she had kissed her again, her signs simple but truthful.

'You gave me your virginity... so please... take mine'

The trust in her eyes did nothing to change the way O'Donnell felt and O'Donnell smiled, kissing her as she rolled them so that Cass was under her, her touch light as she tucked hair out of Cass' eyes, her sign tender. 

'I love you Cass'

Her sign was proven true in the way she kissed Cass again, moving to cup, caress, tease Cass' breasts in much the same way that Cass had teased her own. Cass, however, was not so quiet, arching with a definite purr of pleasure. O'Donnell lingered in much the same way that Cass had, taking her time to tease Cass' nipples into harder peaks, her smile still tender as she trailed a hand slowly south, drawing another arching purr from Cass. Her touch was just as light and tender as Cass' had been when she teased Cass' clit, instinct drawing her to dip her head and suckle lightly on Cass' breasts, first right, then left. Cass arched and mewled this time and O'Donnell smiled, slowly but surely pushing in, pausing as she felt something tear, she knew Cass was a virgin, they both had been before tonight, and yet she could not stop herself soon pushing into a slow pace, drawing the pain away and replacing it with pleasure. Cass' murrs and mewls soon turned to moans and O'Donnell smiled as she drew Cass to her climax, waiting until she could slowly ease Cass down from her high before kissing her sweetly. Signing the words again. 

'I love you.'


	7. Chapter 6 - Oh! What A Night - Kisandra & Enila

After Cass and O'Donnell had left to head to... one of the rooms. Kisandra had guessed Cass' and Enila had thought O'Donnell's... not that it mattered as long as a room was free for Kisandra and Enila to engage in a sexual relationship. Neither woman liked to admit they were a virgin in front of Cass and O'Donnell but they had admitted it when they were alone. Enila had known from the moment she married Kisandra that she may never get this chance, so to have a chance to love Kisandra, in a physical way, was one she was happy to take a leap of faith and try. Kisandra, although still a little shy and blushy, felt much the same way. Tonight would change their lives. Once and for all. They would no longer ber virgins, yes, but they would have opened the door to a new world of possibilities and pleasure. It was a world they wanted in their lives and it seemed fitting that they should lose their vriginities to one another. Each one knew how to pleasure the other, except this time there would also be the act of final penetration, the last step towards being together for life. It was a step they had agreed to take together, tonight, right now. Once they chose a room. It had been Kisandra who asked. 

'Which room do we want?'

Enila had paused, thinking, then, with a smile. 

'Yours has a far more romantic layout'. 

Kisandra had blushed, smiled and agreed, allowing herself to enjoy the simple but sweet smile it brought to Enila's face. She had lead Enila inside, set the lights lower and in a far less harsh setting, then locked the doors, an act they had all agreed would be fair when they were planning to have a romantic night. And this would be a romantic night. Neither had been sure about the idea of undressing one another, although they both knew that the fact they never really bothered with underwear would make life easier. Where O'Donnell and Cass would have more than one layer of clothing to shed, Enila and Kisandra would need only to remove the outfits they wore now. A simple dress for Kisandra and a flowing shirt with shorts for Enila. After a pause they had each agreed it would be best if they undressed themselves. Enila had smiled as she pulled her shorts out from under her long and flowing shirt, the shirt soon following, her eyes locked on Kisandra who, although blushing richly, had willingly pulled her dress off and set it aside. In the softer light it had been easy for them to look at one another, Kisandra smiling and moving to position herself trustingly on the bed, an open invite for Enila to have the first chance to touch, caress and pleasure her. Enila had soon moved to kneel over her, moving to kiss her softly and passionately even as she moved to cup, caress and tease her breasts. This was something they had both done before. Kisandra had reacted in the same way she always did, she murred, arched and pleaded with Enila to keep going, Enila had smiled, doing so more than willingly, her touch light but firm as she trailed a hand south, drawing further mewls and arching from Kisandra. Her touch was still light as she moved to tease Kisandra's clit, this was as far as they had ever gone before and so she took her time, teasing Kisandra until the girl all but begged her to 'keep going'. She had pushed slowly inwards, finding Kisandra tore easily under her touch, her lips covering Kisandra's to silence her scream even as she set a slow but firm pace, eyes locked on Kisandra's, her firm pace soon upping time and again until Kisandra, arched, cried out and hit her climax with a definite squeal. Enila had smiled, slowly bringing Kisandra down before kissing her again and rolling them so she was now the one under Kissandra, her legs already falling open, a trust clear in her eyes in a way that Kisandra had never really seen before. 

Kisandra had paused, kissing her and signing a tender 'I love you so much' before leaning to kiss Enila again, her touch light and teasing as she moved to cup, caress and tease Enila's breasts, aware that Enila's breasts reacted faster than her own and when Enila began to mewl a little she had smiled, trailing a hand south before moving to tease her clit. Enila had gasped, bucked slightly and pushed herself up into Kisandra's touch, her mewls almost wanton now. Kisandra had smiled, pushing in firmly, the tear of Enila's virginity drawing only a low mewl of pain before Enila spoke. 

"Don't stop... please don't stop."

Kisandra did not stop, she sped up a little and soon set a firm and demanding pace, pulling Enila to a hard, fast climax, her lips covering Enila's as she screamed her climax, smothering the noise slightly. She had eased Enila down before kissing her again, curling aginst her side. 

'I love you.'


	8. Chapter 7 - Oh, What A Night! - Kisandra & O'Donnell

The next day had brought many blushes and smiles. Kisandra and Cass walked together, taking the work slower than usual but also smiling and relaxed. O'Donnell and Enila sat together in silence working on the machines and computers for a while before Enila spoke. 

"So... Kisandra's into you... you might want to make a move tonight, if you aren't too sore?"

O'Donnell had blushed but smiled. 

"What about you and Cass?"

"Cass is already sore and I think I need a couple of nights to figure out how to ask her..."

"Fair enough."

O'Donnell had smiled, the two falling into silence again as they worked. 

Later that evening, when the two had joined Cass and Kisandra to eat, O'Donnell had made a choice and moved to sit beside Kisandra, openly inviting her to 'spend the night' with her. She was unsure how else to word what she wanted but she knew she wanted Kisandra and, if Enila was right, Kisandra wanted her. It made sense not to stop for the night since she was the shy one in the group, she had a feeling if she did stop she would more than likely freak herself out about the idea... maybe after two pleasurable nights she would take a break, but, for tonight, she wanted company and she needed to feel wanted. Kisandra had seemed to read that she needed the company and had agreed easily, seemingly un-phased by the way that O'Donnell blushed when she rose and held a hand out to O'Donnell. O'Donnell had paused only for a little while before accepting. 

Once outside O'Donnell had glanced at Kisandra before signing a shy

'Your place?'

Kisandra had smirked, nodded and lead O'Donnell inside, locking the door before moving to kiss O'Donnell firmly but passionately, sensing O'Donnell was shy still. Her touch was light as she stroked a hand over O'Donnell's new outfit, a simple tank-top and shorts, her smile teasing as she slid her hand inside O'Donnell's shorts, lightly teasing her clit until O'Donnell gasped and arched slightly. 

'Already giving up the underwear I see...' 

O'Donnell smiled, blushed and shrugged. 

'Easier access when I want to be with someone...' 

Kisandra had smiled, kissing O'Donnell again before stripping the woman, then herself moving to press O'Donnell back against the wall and kiss her again fiercely. 

'You up for a little roughness, or do you prefer to play the pillow princess?'

O'Donnell smiled slightly, shrugged and then, shocking herself with her honesty admitted...

'I just want you, right here, right now.' 

The words seemed to unlock some carnal desire in Kisandra as she pushed O'Donnell back against the wall, moving to guide O'Donnell's leg around her back, her touch sliding down O'Donnell's inner leg and up, teasing her clit again. O'Donnell had gasped again, arching wantonly and all but crying out when Kisandra's fingers pushed inside her, her entire body arching, her arms locking around Kisandra's shoulders, Kisandra smirking as she upped her pace, taking O'Donnell hard and fast and pushing her to a climax that hit her fast and furiously. Kisandra had smiled when O'Donnell finally regained control of her body, snarling slightly as she turned them to push Kisandra back against the wall, actively lifting Kisandra to force her to wrap both legs around her waist, her own pace fiercely fast as she too worked to bring Kisandra to a climax. It was only after they were both spent that Kisandra kissed O'Donnell softly, her smile gentle. 

'Wildcat'.


	9. Chapter 8 - Oh What A Night - Cass & Kisandra

After the night before O'Donnell was a little less able to walk and so Cass had suggested she rest and the rest of them would work together to keep the base clean and fed. O'Donnell had joined them for dinner although she had soon headed back to bed. Cass had smirked slightly at Kisandra. 

'You wore her out'.

Enila had smirked. 

'I think they played a little rough...' 

Cass shrugged. 

'Then Kis needs a little TLC tonight...'

Enila smirked again and signed...

'Your turn then' 

Soon Enila left, leaving Cass and Kisandra to 'talk' and figure out which room and how they wanted to play. Kisandra had asked that they at least keep the petting light since she and O'Donnell had indeed played rough, which was fun but tiring, and she needed a little TLC. Cass had agreed then added. 

'So my room?'

Kisandra had agreed, allowing Cass to lead the way. Once inside, before Cass had a chance to do much besides lock the door and turn down the lights, she had moved behind Cass, trailing a hand into Cass' shorts much as she had with O'Donnell, although this time she didn't tease, simply smiled and let Cass turn to face before before signing a cheeky

'No underwear?'

Cass had shrugged. 

'We'll probably all end up wanting to play outside the bedrooms sometimes, may as well allow easy access.' 

Kisandra had smiled knowingly, moving to undress herself then watch as Cass did the same, the two soon turning to the bed. Kisandra had let Cass settle first, moving to kneel over her, her lips and tongue pressed against Cass' breasts soon enough even as she moved to tease Cass' clit lightly. Cass had murred and arched to her, puling Kisandra closer and arching as Kisandra pushed deep into her, dragging a mewl of need from Cass. Kisandra had smiled, soon setting a pace, then upping it, focused on bringing Cass to a loud climax. She wanted O'Donnell and Enila to hear and know what was going on. Cass had soon done just that, hitting her climax with a definite yelp and coming apart hard and fast. It took only long enough for Cass to come down before Cass had positioned Kisandra under her, moving to suckle lightly at the woman's breasts, teasing her and smiling when Kisandra murred and arched, slowly pressing kisses lower, her lips soon closing around the other woman's clit even as she slid two fingers deep into Kisandra, drawing her into a pace that was both fast and teasing. Kisandra was quick to come apart, mewling wantonly as she did so. The two had settled side by side, panting for breath. Whilst it had not been quite as energetic as O'Donnell's time with Kisandra, it had still been fairly fast and hard compared to the first night.


	10. Chapter 9 - Oh What A Night - Cass & Enila

Kisandra had announced the next day that she needed a rest, Cass had smirked knowingly but agreed. They had gone from people who worked together but wanted to love one another to a station that spent almost all of it's time talking about love or sex, or sleeping, or eating. The work still got done but now it was often done in either a state of undress, whilst they ate, or whilst someone else was pleasuring them. None of them felt shame in it, the government had seen fit to leave them alone, the Doctor had not returned and they were all happy. 

Enila and Cass had been sat eating whilst Kisandra had a rest and O'Donnell worked. O'Donnell was still a little shy around Enila, although she had admitted it was because she still wasn't sure if she could handle more sex like the night she had spent with Kisandra. O'Donnell was less restful today and Cass and Enila had agreed to let her be. Still, once they had finished eating it had made sense for Cass to invite Enila back to her room. Although they both knew why, neither commented on it. The Base lights were now set to 'Romantic' at all times and the doors automatically locked when the occupants were inside the room and dialled in a certain number. It saved a lot of time for everyone. This time, by the time the doors were closed and locked in moments, Cass smiling as she moved to undress, her eyes locked on Enila who was doing the exact same thing. Once they were both naked, after a moment of indecision, it had been Cass who settled on the bed, letting Enila have control first, she didn't mind releasing control when it lead to pleasure, which at the moment any release of control did. Enila had smiled as she settled over her. 

'Only one more night and we will have all played with each other...' 

The fact was one that was good to knew, not least as it allowed for more than couples, maybe threesomes, maybe foursomes, to begin to happen. Enila had followed her words with a kiss, trailing hands up to cup and caress Cass' breasts, teasing them until Cass' nipples were both hard and hurt a little. Her touch then skimmed lower, teasing Cass' clit before she slid two fingers deep into Cass, drawing a mewl of sheer lust from the other woman. Cass had arched and the two had settled into an easy rhythm until Cass begged for Enila to speed up, Enila happy to oblige until Cass cried out and came, soon, after Enila had eased Cass back to comfort, they had traded places, Cass rolling them so that now Enila was under her. Enila had arched instantly when Cass moved to cup and caress her breasts, her body reacting to Cass' touch a lot faster than most people. Cass had smiled knowingly and trailed a hand south, soon teasing Enila's clit, then, when Enila gasped and arched, pushing in to set a teasingly slow but firm pace, soon causing Enila to beg for more. She had given exactly what Enila asked for, smiling when Enila shot into climax, her body shaking even as she came down. Cass had settled beside her, signing a cheeky. 

'Aliens do it better'.


	11. Chapter 10 - Oh, What A Night - Enila & O'Donnell

The next day was quiet, Cass was sleepy and Kisandra was more than content to let O'Donnell take a break and relax with Enila. The two had talked about what to say and O'Donnell had made use of the fact that she and Enila were alone in the feeding room to ask her to spend the night. Enila had smiled knowingly, sensing that whilst O'Donnell was shy she truly did want to spend the night together. She had agreed and, once they had both finished their food, she had lead O'Donnell towards her room, sensing that O'Donnell was still slightly wary of using her room. They had made their way into Enila's room, locking the door fast behind them. They had shared a smile and then, after a small pause, Enila undressed herself, drawing O'Donnell closer to her as she undressed her, making a point to admire every inch of her, sensing that O'Donnell was not up to rough or even a fast pace, and so taking her time, leading O'Donnell to the bed and letting O'Donnell have access to her body first. O'Donnell's hands were light and tender as she moved to cup and caress Enila's breasts, drawing a soft gasp as she teased them, her smile soft as she moved to trail a hand down Enila's body, her touch light as she moved to tease Enila's clit, then, when Enila was clearly desperate for more, pushing in to set a pace. The pace was slow but firm and slowly but steadily Enila began to moan, her body arching to O'Donnell's touch. O'Donnell had smiled as she drew Enila to a climax, it was not what she had planned but it was a start, Enila's climax grew longer then, finally, dropped away, allowing O'Donnell to ease her back down. Once Enila was fully relaxed again they had switched positions, O'Donnell blushing but smiling as Enila moved to cup and caress her breasts, drawing soft and slow mewls from her. She had always been a little shy but now she was beginning to trust that Enila, whilst an alien who had chosen human form, knew exactly how to pleasure her. Enila had remained at O'Donnell's breasts for a while, teasing her until she arched, an open invite to run a hand lower. When Enila did indeed run a hand lower and began to tease O'Donnell's clit it was clear how desperately needy O'Donnell was and she eased two fingers deep into O'Donnell, setting a slow but steady pace that only upped slightly even as she brought O'Donnell to a fairly slow but sweet climax, kissing her as she eased her back down. Her voice was soft when she spoke. 

"Don't be so nervous... you are beautiful."

That had been the last night that people slept together as couples for a long time, other places and other ideas began to take shape.


	12. Chapter 11 - Oh What  A Night - Cass, O'Donnell & Enila

After they had all agreed that they needed to take a break, clean the base properly, fix any issues and simply have a little time for some relaxation that wasn't found in pleasuring one another, they began to find themselves getting a little restless. The base was fixed, as best it could be, the computers had, finally, become fully optimised, the Doctor still had not shown up and the government continued to ignore the fact that there were actual people living underwater. They had a good but peaceful life, but they were beginning to get bored. It had been then that Cass floated her new idea. Well, she had called it new but she had always been thinking about the dream that, for her, had started this part of the relationship happening. 

'Why don't we try some threesomes?'

Silence remained until, finally, O'Donnell nodded, Enila smiling and also nodding. Kisandra had shrugged. 

'I'll let you three play first, then we'll see what I feel like, how's that?' 

'Alright'. 

And so, after they had eaten, Cass had taken O'Donnell and Enila back to her rooms, locking them in but making sure that, if Kisandra changed her mind, she could contact them for a way into the room. 

O'Donnell had been the one, for once, to take a chance and begin undressing, not looking at either Cass or Enila, focusing solely on not blushing, she knew both Cass and Enila thought she was beautiful and she desperately wanted to learn how to undress without turning pink. Cass had smiled at Enila, signalling that both of them should undress. Enila had been more than happy to undress and, once all three were naked, she had been the one to suggest that perhaps O'Donnell should be the one in the middle first, all three of them would take turns at being in the middle. O'Donnell had blushed but settled in the middle, slightly surprised by just how tenderly both Cass and Enila touched her, once they had teased at her breasts, Cass reaching around from behind her, they had run a hand each down her body to tease her clit, then, almost as one, moved to push one finger each into her, bringing her slowly but steadily to a climax, it was much the same when Cass took her turn, O'Donnell and Enila ensuring that she was relaxed and enjoyed what they were doing, although Cass' climax came a little faster, then, when it was Enila's turn, it had been all too easy for O'Donnell and Cass to pleasure her, her body reacted easily to both their caresses and as a result she came to climax much faster. They spent the rest of the night entwined, none of them willing to let go of one another.


	13. Chapter 12 - Oh What A Night - Cass, Enila & Kisandra

The next day, when Kisandra had asked how it went she had been surprised by how happy O'Donnell seemed. O'Donnell had always been the shy one and yet it seemed she had grown far more confident with Cass and Enila making love to her. It was Enila who had suggested that maybe Cass and Kisandra should join her for the next night. Cass had been quick to agree and, after a pause, Kisandra had shrugged and agreed. O'Donnell had smiled, finishing eating and leaving them to discuss what they wanted and where to go. It had soon been settled that they would all use Cass' room as it had a bigger, actually the biggest, of the beds, and that they would go slowly. Whilst Cass and Enila both enjoyed a fast love-making session, it was best that Kisandra learnt how to enjoy a slower pace as, if she did have plan on sleeping with O'Donnell again she would need to know how to go slowly. Kisandra had, somewhat reluctantly, agreed. She had also agreed to be the first in the middle, Cass had shown no interest in going first and, since Enila was so easily drawn to a climax, it made sense to start with Kisandra. As it was they were silent as they undressed, Cass, Kisandra and Enila all undressing together. The door had been locked behind them and Enila smiled as she positioned Kisandra, moving to settle behind her so that, this time, Cass could have the front. The two had tended quickly to Kisandra's breasts, Kisandra's breasts had always been easy to tease and torment until they were hard, although they made up for this by teasing Kisandra and slowly, so slowly trailing their hands down her body, between them it had been easy for them to tease Kisandra's clit until she was writhing and begging them both to push into her, they had done so, each using one finger but setting a slow and teasingly tender pace that slowly drew her to climax. After she had taken her turn she had moved to position Cass between them. Cass had been quickly teased into arching, her breasts were still tender from the night before and so, each tiny touch, was enough to drive her wild, she was just as quick to hit climax as she had been the last night. Finally it was Enila's turn, as it had been last night it was easy, almost too easy to bring Enila to a climax, her alien-turned-human body still fairly ill-equipped to handle the sensations. By the end of the night Kisandra was determined to show O'Donnell that she could be gentle and tender with her as well as rough and wild.


	14. Chapter 13 - Oh What A Night - O'Donnell, Enila & Kisandra

The next morning it had been O'Donnell's turn to ask how it had gone, Cass had smiled, and shrugged. Kisandra had smiled knowingly but refused to say and, in the end, Enila was the one to tell O'Donnell. 

"It went well."

Enila paused then, smirking added in a playful whispered sentence. 

"I think we trained Kisandra not to be such a wild-cat all the time..."

O'Donnell had laughed softly. 

"Then I should try it out... tonight?"

She was smiling as she both spoke and signed. Kisandra had been quick to agree, clearly eager to prove herself, and Enila shrugged slightly. 

"Sure, why not?"

She agreed, speaking so O'Donnell could hear her but also signing for Cass and Kisandra. 

That night they spent a little longer over dinner, all relaxed and yet glad that things were starting to settle down again. Needs had been met, although Kisandra still wanted to be with both Enila and O'Donnell. After the food was finally finished Cass had shooed them away and begun to wash up, aware that she would likely hear either screams or moans within moments. The group had gone back to Kisandra's room, Kisandra desperate to show O'Donnell she could be trusted. O'Donnell had, somewhat warily, agreed to be first in the middle as the door was locked and they undressed. Kisandra had settled in front of her and Enila behind, both women were teasingly slow and tender as they caressed O'Donnell's breasts, each taking a turn on both breasts just to prolong the teasing. O'Donnell had eventually arched and Kisandra and Enila began to trail their hands south, both inserting one finger and taking their time to tease O'Donnell to a sweet and tender climax. Enila had, for once, agreed to go second and soon they had teased her breasts thouroughly enough that she arched, their combined fingers soon drawing her to a climax, although already she was beginning to learn to control the rise of her climax so she had a little longer. Kisandra had been the last, willing to let them tease her breasts until eventually she arched, silently pleading them to continue, the climax when it came had dragged a raw cry from her throat. The three lay in a tangled heap once finished, not one of them willing to move. 

After that night they had gone into what they called the 'final phase' of sexual relationships, foursomes and all sharing one room, although they still kept their own rooms too.


	15. Chapter 14 - Oh, What A Night - Cass, O'Donnell, Enila & Kisandra

After another couple of nights of rest they had come together over a dinner to discuss the next step. They knew they all wanted to be in the same room, but they needed to figure out the logistics, eventually they had agreed that one would have to work from beneath, and one from either side, then switch. Finding their order took them back to the tin with their names in. Cass picked first, laughing slightly. 

'Cass'

She picked again then...

'O'Donnell'

O'Donnell had smiled as she picked. 

'Kisandra'

Kisandra had smiled as she took the obvious name. 

'Enila'. 

Order sorted they discussed how best to do it, agreeing to use two mattresses from empty rooms and move a the bed into the biiggest area, which happened to be the feeding room. After a pause they had split up, bringing the beds together into the room and finally locking down the doors, they wanted to be safe even when they played after all. O'Donnell and Cass had been the first to undress, O'Donnell settling first before Cass positioned herself, Kisandra had slipped into place in front of her, sitting on the back wall of the bed, Enila slipping into place behind her. It took only a little teamwork to bring Cass to her climax, hands and lips trailing everywhere, once Cass had climaxed, they switched, Cass sliding into O'Donnell's place as O'Donnell moved into Cass' place. Again the climax came hard and fast and soon O'Donnell was switching places with Kisandra. Kisandra had been happy when they sped up, bringing her to the quickest climax she had ever had before she switched with Enila, Enila's body soon shaking as she hit her climax. Once they had all finished they had settled together in the bed, Cass curled around Enila who was cradling Kisandra with O'Donnell curled around Kisandra. It was agreed that, much as they had enjoyed the foursome, the angles and logistics had made it a little crazy. They would almost never do it again.


	16. Chapter 15 - Oh, What A Night - Shared Bliss (Two Couples, Two Beds, One Room).

After the next couple of days, during which they both worked and rested, they had begun to discuss how to finish working on their relationship, they had all agreed to keep away from the foursome as, much as they had all enjoyed it, it was too much for them. They had, eventually, agreed that they would work best as two couples in the same room. Discussion about who went with who had come down to the couples who had started the whole romance as couples. Cass and O'Donnell as well as Kisandra and Enila. Once they had agreed they ate, for strength, rested then made their way to the big double bed, pulling it apart so that the couples could see one another but also be seperate. 

The romance and need for sex had eased but they knew that, no matter what, their relationship would be strong. As it was, this would be the last night for a little while that they slept together. Cass and O'Donnell had been quick to undress and settle, Cass content to take control and pleasure O'Donnell before O'Donnell returned the favour. Enila and Kisandra had taken a little longer. Kisandra had eventually agreed to let Enila bring her pleasure, although, since they were both quick to climax they had finished way in advance of Cass and O'Donnell. They had spent the extra time relaxing and watching Cass and O'Donnell together. They had needed the rest and, when both Cass and O'Donnell were finished, they had pushed the double bed back together and settled, talking, laughing and relaxing, Cass and O'Donnell curled together, although O'Donnell also had cradled Kisandra to her, Enila content to wrap herself around Kisandra. 

It had been a long time since they first met and yet, as they lay together, it was clear this was not the end for them. This was, or had been, the beginning of a new life.


End file.
